Flores como tu no hay ninguna
by nadeshikolo
Summary: (especial de san valentin) es el cumpleaños de Hana , Shuu no vino a este y Hana rompe con el , mientras una persona ve la discusión de ambos , historia basada en ME!ME!ME! (Yuri) Hana-chan x OC


D: perdon por no subir nada en mi otro fic , pero es quiero que salga fnaf 3 para tener mas ideas , me perdonaran , pero llevo la mitad de cap asi que no es tanto :3 en fin disfruten

Relacion: Chica x Chica (o sea Yuri)

Hana, Shuu , Mary y Hibiki no me pertencen , los primeros le pertenecen a TeddyLoid , Mary le pertence a Kouri y Hibiki a Shinigami Tensei aunque Nadeshiko es de mi propiedad

...

el jamas compro las flores.

Nadeshiko podia oir como Hana gritaba a su telefono , hablaba con Shuu de seguro , ese dia era 14 de febrero , dia de san valentin y el cumpleaños de Hana , se supondria que los tres pasarian el cumpleaños de la peli rosada juntos , pero no ...el muy hijo de puta no vino por que compro otro juego pornografico , y no faltaba que se excusara obviamente , Hana y el eran novios , Nadeshiko estaba profundamente enamorada de Hana pero ella jamas le dijo , vio como la peli rosada golpeaba el suelo con su pie haciendo que sus tacones rechinaran , jamas penso que Shuu hiciera eso...ella lo queria como un hermano...pero...se sentia celosa de la relacion que tenian ellos dos...vio su reflejo en el te ya frio , su cabello castaño estaba tomado en dos coletas bajas que caian en sus hombros , su expresion era la misma nada...pudo oir de nuevo a Hana hablar por el telefono , diciendo "Adiós," Hana dijo, sollozando. "Yo ... no te llamare por unos días. Necesito tiempo para pensar en nosotros, si hay un nosotros, Shuu." cuando Hana llego a sentarse la miro estaba triste, llorando...:

-Hana-chan? que paso con Shuu-Chan?-Nadeshiko toco el hombro de la chica con una flor en el lado izquierdo de su cabello , los ojos de Hana estaban llorosos , las lagrimas no paraban de fluir de sus ojos color rosa oscuro , miro a su amiga y trato de no llorar en frente de ella-

-e-el...no vendra...-miro hacia otro lado para evitar que la viera llorar de nuevo-el...

-compro otro juego pornografico no?-volteo a ver a el camarero quien estaba sirviendole un te a un chico de cabello azabache y una chica rubia que al parecer era menor por 2 años* , la rubia miro a las dos chicas , hizo un gesto de hola , Nadeshiko devolvio el gesto y volvio a mirar a Hana-yo te lo dije...el no iba a venir...

-...-Hana todavia estaba callada , queria oir lo que le decia Nadeshiko , miro su bracalete...se lo habia dado ella por 4 años de amistad , Shuu y la castaña tambien llevaban los mismos solo que Nade usaba uno color morado , volvio a mirar de nuevo a la mesa...y tomo un sorbo de te para atragantar las lagrimas y puso una sonrisa en su rostro-pero...tu viniste...y eso es lo que cuenta...

-las mejillas de la castaña se enrojecieron en mil colores , Hana siempre hablaba con Shuu hace unos años atras , cuando su obscecion por el anime no era para encerrarse en su propia habitacion , la de coletas parecia la ignorada pero contaba que la presencia de Hana estaba ahi , asi que ni se molestaba en hablar , este año fue diferente al parecer , y no por que Shuu no estaba si no por que Hana la miraba de forma encantadora-no hay de que...-sonrio-siempre estare ahi para ti , jamas me ire de tu lado-

-...bien...pues...es hora de abrir los regalos jeje-Nadeshiko rio junto con ella y saco su regalo , miro de nuevo a la mesa de la chica rubia , al parecer eran novios , ahora el chico miro a Nadeshiko , le hizo un gesto de "ve por ella" , sonrio y luego volvio a mirar a la chica de vestido verde , Hana miro la caja , color rosa como su cabello y el liston era naranjo como su bracelete , emocianada y con cierta delicadesa saco el liston y saco la tapa de la cajita...era...una flor de cabello pero esta era diferente...era para hacerse una coleta en el cabello y era color blanco como la que tenia puesta ahora pero era totalmente blanca , miro con los ojos brillosos a Nadeshiko y le dio un abrazo , obviamente la castaña era mas baja que Hana por unos centimetros , lo chistoso es que ambas tenian la misma edad-gracias...esto es muy bonito de tu parte...-dejo de abrazarla para dejarla con algo de aire-

-de nada...yo se que te encantan los lirios...asi que por que no traerte un accesorio para el cabello...a ti te encantan ...-en sus labios se formo una sonrisa y tomo la mano de Hana-

-de verdad me encanto...-ella mismo penso...quizas lo de Shuu solo era relacion de amor fisico , ya que Shuu despues de dos años dejo de quererla por lo que tenia adentro...y de que ahora Nadeshiko era mas importante que el ahora...ella siempre estaba a su lado incluso cuando ella insistiera que la dejara sola cuando se peleaba con el peli negro-te aprecio mucho Nade-san...

-yo igual Hana...-este era el momento...debia decirle?...era el dia blanco...era el cumpleaños de Hana...el dia de san valentin...tenia que decirle , apreto un poco la mano de la peli rosada , esta se sorprendio y la miro fijamente-te aprecio mas de lo que tu crees...incluso si no quieras verme Hana...te lo dire...-tomo aire y lo tiro por la boca como una bala-te amo Hana...Shuu no te merece , el no te aprecia como yo...hemos estado juntas desde hace 4 años y no quiero perderte...

-Hana se sonrojo por la confesion , tapandose la boca para omitir un suspiro y un grito , eso era lo que ella queria escuchar...tomo la mano de Nadeshiko tambien y la abrazo-tambien te amo , gracias por la flor...ya nadie nos podra separar...

despues de todo...

las flores eran para Hana...y ella era su flor mas preciada...

...

para aclarar:

*La chica rubia es Mary de IB solo que unos años mayor como unos 15 años , y el Chico es Hibiki Kuze o Hiro Kageyama de Devil survivor 2 , si los shippeo por que estoy mal de la cabeza LOL.

D: se que es corto! pero mi imaginacion no iba a mas! que puedo decir!? amo a Hana-chan! es hermosa!...me base un fanfic de ME!ME!ME! llamado "Flowers For You" de Nagome ,...san valentin se acerca! y por eso escribi esto! para ustedes que me han ah ayudado y hablado! gracias los aprecio y espero que pasen un lindo san valentin (pienso continuar esta historia pero YOLO tengo que terminar cosas que llegan y son buenas)

Bye Bye


End file.
